


Fifty- ninth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, NC- 17 pic inside!!!, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't a bottom, he just isn't! Or is he? ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- ninth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

“Bottoming just ain’t my thing, Sammy. Just don’t feel it, you know? I mean, I’d do it for you, if you wanna, but you seem to like my cock up your ass well enough. I swear Sammy, the sounds you make as soon as I have you spread out in front of me with your legs spread wide – wouldn’t trade it for the world. But if you wanna like, the full gay experience with sticking your giant dick up my ass and all, I think I could suffer through it, for you.”

Sam had only laughed and slapped Dean’s butt, telling him it was alright the way it was.

Well, that all had been _before_ he’d walked in on a flushed Dean, who had two of his own fingers buried deep inside his ass, making the most delicious little whimpers and moans … needless to say things changed a bit after that.

 


End file.
